The aim of this project is to evaluate and compare two new polyiodinated triglyceride derivatives as radiologic contrast agents for hepatic imaging by computed tomography (CT). These new lipophilic contrast agents consist of either the commonly used radiologic contrast agent iopanoic acid or its conjener desethyliopanoic acid esterified to the 1 and 3-position of the glycerol molecule. Preliminary work in our laboratories has demonstrated that these triglyceride iopanoates have considerable potential as hepatic-specific CT contrast agents. These agents will be formulated as lipid emulsions similar to the paventeral hyperalimentation emulsious Intralipid and Liposyn. Encompassed within the scope of the specific aims are the following objectives: 1) to synthesize adequate quantities of the new triglyceride iopanoates; 2) to optimize techniques for incorporating these agents into emulsions analogous to those used in humans for paventeval hypervalimentation; and 3) to study the hepatic opacification properties of these agents in normal and tumor-bearing rabbits. The results from these studies will determine the justification of further investigation of these agents in a Phase II follow-up study.